phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
In the Empire
|hình ảnh = Stormtroopers_Candace,_Buford_and_Baljeet_singing.jpg |chú thích = Candace đang hát với giọng bè là Buford và Baljeet |ban nhạc = Candace, Baljeet và Buford |ban nhạc 2 = Candace, Baljeet và Buford |tuyển tập = Phineas and Ferb Star Wars (Music from the TV Series) - EP |phát hành = 22 tháng 7, 2014 |thể loại nhạc = Jazz, Military March, Rock |thời gian = 2:01 (tập phim) 2:12 (album) |bài kế trước = "Cool Song" (Candace) "Summer All Over the World" (Buford) "Socks" (Baljeet) |bài tiếp theo = "Awesome" (Candace) "Curtain Call/Time Spent Together" (Baljeet và Buford) |đoạn nhạc = 200 px Phiên bản tập phim 200 px Phiên bản đĩa đơn}} " " (Trong Đế chế) là bài hát được thực hiện bởi Lính đế chế Candace, Buford và Baljeet trong tập phim "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars". Một phần của bài hát được trình chiếu trong phần giới thiệu mùa hè kênh Disney XD. Lời bài hát Candace: Ever since I was young, You know, I hated dissention. Among my peer group, It caused a whole lot of tension. When the other kids were slouching, I would stand at attention. And I've always looked so good in white. Now I'm a bad mamma-jamma And I rock a mean helmet. If I see a rebellion Then you know I'm gonna quell it. I'm a certified, full-blown, Armor-wearing zealot And it feels so good to know I'm always right. You can see exotic worlds across the galaxy, In the Empire... Buford và Baljeet: In the Empire... Candace: You can be all that they want you to be, You get a 401(k) and your meals are free In the Empire. Buford và Baljeet: In the Empire... Candace: In the Empire. Buford và Baljeet: In the Empire... Candace: I don't know but I've been told, The Rebels need to be controlled. We'll round them up and put 'em all in stocks, But first we've gotta get Darth Vader socks! It's so not fair! I mean, why am I still on sock detail when Gladys from Accounting got promoted to Commander, and she doesn't even know how to hold a blaster? No, I mean, really, she failed that part of the exam four times. She held it backwards and upside down. But no, she's a second cousin of some midlevel Darth, and so she gets a promotion? What about me? If they would just open their eyes, they'd see that I've got everything it takes, I could be the stormiest Stormtrooper evaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!! Buford: Ya feelin' better? Candace: Yeah. Thanks. You can see exotic worlds across the galaxy, In the Empire... Buford và Baljeet: In the Empire... Candace: You can be all that they want you to be, You can march to the beat of conformity In the Empire. Buford và Baljeet: In the Empire... Candace: In the Empire. Buford và Baljeet: In the Empire... Candace: In the Empire. Buford và Baljeet: In the Empire... Candace: In the Empire! Bản dịch Thư viện ảnh | }} Thông tin cơ sở Sáng tác *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Wayne Bradyhttps://twitter.com/mmonogram/status/492347249653862401 *Martin Olson Mã BMI #17694512 Nối tiếp Cước chú Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:Bài hát trong tập đặc biệt Thể_loại:Bài hát được Candace Flynn hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Baljeet Tjinder hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Buford Van Stomm hát Thể_loại:I Thể_loại:A đến Z